<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HELP: Looking for a Draco/Harry story by draycomalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499769">HELP: Looking for a Draco/Harry story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draycomalfoy/pseuds/draycomalfoy'>draycomalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draycomalfoy/pseuds/draycomalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm searching for a Draco/Harry piece that I really enjoyed but forgot to bookmark. Unfortunately, my memory of the piece is a bit hazy, but here's what I remember of the plot:</p><p>Draco &amp; Harry are accidentally bonded (or they realise they're soulmates) and discover that in order to survive, they must physically touch each other regularly. Draco takes advantage of this fact, and creates a "menu", offering items such as touching with one finger, touching with entire palm, hugs &amp; kisses at set prices. </p><p>Draco is either studying or working as a potions master, and the two of them meet regularly in his potions room to initiate physical contact. Initially, things are awkward, but they soon progress, and the two end up kissing. Harry realises that he has feelings for Draco.</p><p>The day after their kiss, Harry receives an invoice from Draco, and is deeply hurt that Draco only wanted to make money off him. He decides to leave for Egypt. </p><p>Hermione finds out where Harry has fled to, and sends Draco after him. They fall in love, and live happily every after. (At least, that's what I hope. I can't remember the ending.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HELP: Looking for a Draco/Harry story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm searching for a Draco/Harry piece that I really enjoyed but forgot to bookmark. Unfortunately, my memory of the piece is a bit hazy, but here's what I remember of the plot:</p><p>Draco &amp; Harry are accidentally bonded (or they realise they're soulmates) and discover that in order to survive, they must physically touch each other regularly. Draco takes advantage of this fact, and creates a "menu", offering items such as touching with one finger, touching with entire palm, hugs &amp; kisses at set prices. </p><p>Draco is either studying or working as a potions master, and the two of them meet regularly in his potions room to initiate physical contact. Initially, things are awkward, but they soon progress, and the two end up kissing. Harry realises that he has feelings for Draco.</p><p>The day after their kiss, Harry receives an invoice from Draco, and is deeply hurt that Draco only wanted to make money off him. He decides to leave for Egypt. </p><p>Hermione finds out where Harry has fled to, and sends Draco after him. They fall in love, and live happily every after. (At least, that's what I hope. I can't remember the ending.)</p><p>I'm hoping that people recognise this piece, and can provide me with the name. Thank you in advance!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>